This invention relates to a quick-connect hose fitting which has an easy disconnect feature.
Quick-connect fittings are well known in the art, and one such design is described in G. N. Vyse U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,392 dated Jan. 21, 1986. Fittings of this type usually include a nipple or insert member which, during assembly, is inserted into a bore of a socket or receptacle part, and an expansible split ring extends across annular grooves of the two parts in order to secure them together
Quick-connect fittings have also been provided which include means for enabling the two parts to be disassembled when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,760 and 4,063,760 describe fittings including screw-on sleeves which, when removed from the other parts, release the ring and thereby enable the fittings to be disassembled.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 discloses a quick-connect fitting including an expansible ring for holding the fitting parts together, and a movable cage for expanding the ring in order to disconnect the fitting.
A disadvantage of the prior art fittings which may be disconnected is that the mechanisms are relatively elaborate and therefore expensive. The designs with screw-on sleeves have the further disadvantage that parts must be unscrewed in order to disconnect them, and the design in patent No. 4,055,359 requires a special cage around the fitting.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a quick-connect fitting which may be released or disconnected when needed, and which is relatively inexpensive to construct and simple to operate.